forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Aglarond
This article details the history of Aglarond, a realm in the Unapproachable East. Early history Prior to the creation of Aglarond, the peninsula on which it lay was completely covered by a dense wood known as the Yuirwood, inhabited by the Yuir, a race of wild elves. During this time, drow and mountain trolls attacked and civil conflicts contributed to the decline of the Yuir, and with it, the decline of the Yuirwood. Although humans only sparsely inhabited the coastal areas of the region, the population of fisherfolk increased in 756 DR, leading to the founding of the settlements of Corth, Ingdal's Arm, and Velprintalar. As more settlements were founded and the human population increased, they encroached onto the wooded territory of the Yuir elves, also home to a number of satyrs. The human population offered rewards to adventurers who could go into the Yuirwood and eliminate those hostile to the human expansion. By 880 DR, the outer Yuirwood had been cleared, and some time afterwards, humans had reached the interior of the wood. By this time, the Yuir elves were in drastic decline, with only a handful of villages remaining. They were diseased and suffering from the effects of the wars they were fighting. The humans offered to help in their battle against the drow and mountain trolls, eliminating much of the threat. Eventually the humans and Yuir elves produced offspring. This produced a race of half-elf descendants of the Yuir elves, who were proud of their heritage and elven traditions. The humans continued to push back the borders of the Yuirwood, however, expanding their settlements and farming the land. Eventually the half-elves began to object to this ongoing encroachment, but the humans did not listen to their protests. This drove the half-elves to attack the humans, driving them back to their coastal settlements. The culmination of the conflict occurred in 1065 DR when the half-elf army of Brindor Olósynne defeated the human army of Queen Indrila Demaz at the Battle of Ingdal's Arm. The half-elves negotiated for the creation of a new nation, Aglarond, with Brindor as its king. Some humans elected to remain under the rule of the new half-elf monarchy. Others migrated to nearby Altumbel, while others still moved to the Fang, a rugged area. Reign of Brindor Under King Brindor Olósynne, Aglarond created its very own army. He was responsible for the construction of the fortress Emmech (later renamed Undumor) and the citadel Glarondar, as well as the Watchwall. Raiders from Thesk were successfully repelled using Emmech. Brindor reigned until his death in 1128 DR. Reign of Althon Althon Olósynne succeeded his father Brindor as King of Aglarond, taking the throne in 1128 DR. He vastly improved the security of the nation and repaired much of the damage done to the Yuirwood. Althon, by then known as "Althon the Old", died in 1189 DR. Reign of Elthond Elthond Olósynne, Althon's eldest son, came to the throne in 1189 DR. He was killed at the hands of invaders from Thay in the Battle of Singing Sands in 1194 DR, just five years after his coronation. Reign of Philaspur In 1194 DR, the crown passed to Althon's second son, Philaspur Olósynne. He reigned for just three years before being killed, again by Thayans, at the Battle of Brokenheads in 1197 DR. Reign of Thara and Ulae In 1197 DR, Philaspur's twin daughters, Thara and Ulae Olósynne, the Gray Sisters, assumed joint power in Aglarond, as Mage-Queens. Thara, the elder daughter, who was skilled in magic and diplomacy, married Elthar of Milvarune and formed a bond between Aglarond and Thesk. Ulae, the younger daughter, who was skilled as a military leader, married a forester: Ilion. Both sisters died within days of one another in 1257 DR. Reign of Halacar Halacar, son of Ulae, took the throne of Aglarond in 1257 DR, becoming the first full human to rule. In 1260 DR, Halacar led a campaign into Thay against the Red Wizards. This was entirely catastrophic: the Aglarondan troops were forced into a retreat, although they managed to repel the oncoming Thayan tanar'ri. Halacar was poisoned by persons unknown and died in the same year. His death is widely believed to have been instigated by the Red Wizards. Reign of Ilione Ilione, a powerful spellcaster and Halacar's sister, took power in 1260 DR. During her reign she rebuilt Aglarond's military strength. She died of a plague that swept through the Inner Sea in 1320 DR. Reign of the Simbul Ilione had named a female apprentice known as "the Simbul" to be her successor. The Simbul quickly made a name for herself as an incredibly powerful sorceress, with some reckoning her power to be on the same level as Elminster Aumar and Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. The Simbul was one of the Seven Sisters, often leaving her homeland for extended periods of time. Appendix References Category:History